1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to methods for improving game interactions, and more particularly, methods, systems, and computer programs for challenging other players in a game.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of casino games has extended to casino games played online. Online games such as poker, slots, blackjack, etc., are played by a large number of users on a computer. However, most of the slot games in the market are very similar to the real-life slot games that have been around for a long time, and the online slot games merely seem to copy the user interface provided by the real slot machines, without adding much to the online experience. Because of this, differentiation between game providers is very small.
Additionally, social interaction in online games is appealing to many users that wish to share some of their gaming experience with other friends, or other potential friends that may be made online. But existing slots online games do not currently provide many opportunities for social interaction with other players, nor they provide gaming interactions with other players, as the game of one slots player does not relate to the game of other slots players.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.